Electron microscopy is a tool of virtually unlimited potential for chemical geometric analysis of very small samples. Realization of this potential has generally been limited by hardware and software facilities. The BEIB/DRS-CLS/DCRT Electron Microscope Facility has been designed to overcome most, if not all, of the difficulties and inconveniences associated with data acquisition, processing, storage, and display that have individually or collectively set limits on feasible biological investigations.